Unwanted Dreams and Desires
by PPGZxRRBZ
Summary: "Oh Soul... you think you can protect her? You and her? It'll never happen! And i'll personally make sure of that!" she laughed in Soul's face while kicking him while he was down. "I'm always prepared to die for my meister!" Soul yelled at the woman, although it came out like a whisper. Soul and Maka have now realized that they love each other, but a familiar face says otherwise
1. Chapter 1

**So obviously, I don't own Soul Eater! Although, I do love this anime and I absolutely love Soul and Maka together! Sorry if it doesn't have as much romance for some of your readers out there but I hope you still enjoy my story! At certain points in the story, I will have parenthesis with the names of songs. These songs are usually played while reading the story (unless you can't read and listen to music... I can so it helps me feel the emotion of the story more!) I really do hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! More coming soon! :P Disclaimer please!**

**Soul: PPGZxRRBZ does not own Soul Eater and all of the amazing plot lines from the threat of Medusa to meeting the strange Giriko go to the amazing crew in Japan that made it possible to give us Soul Eater. **

**Chapter 1**

He shook her shoulders and she wouldn't respond. He shook her shoulders and again she wouldn't respond. He slapped her and he saw it stung as her cheek was now red. He looked around. All the people that had helped him today lay on the floor defeated. He didn't know what to do of all instances. Instead he grabbed her by the chest, hugged her, and quietly sobbed. "_I just broke a promise. I'm no longer cool…" _

**One week and half: 16 hours: 57 minutes**

**Chapter 1: The Party: Part1 **

"SOUL!" Yelled a feminine voice coming from the kitchen.

"_What the hell would she want now!?" _

"I'M WRITING MY MUSIC! I'm busy!" Responded a white haired boy with ruby red eyes.

"Oh well I bought you something I guess you don't want to know what it is so I'll just eat it myself…"

The white haired boy's stomach growled. He looked down at his stomach and rose out of his desk chair careful as not to lose his current sheet of music in the mess of clothes he calls his room.

"_What the hell could she have possible brought me?"_ Soul thought to himself.

"Yeah. You've been doing such a good job that I decided to bring you a cake! Hope you like it Soul!" Maka smiled at him and patted his head.

"Oh and Soul! Put on something nice were going out today. Remember?" Maka smiled as she walked to her bedroom door.

"_What the hell is she talking about…?"_ Soul asked himself. _"Does that mean WE'RE going out? As in having dinner with only her and me? What the hell!? Does Maka like me!? No that's impossible. She's my meister!" _

"Soul, why are you still standing around? Listen, I know how long it takes for you to find your clothes so go and change already!" Maka exclaimed as she walked out of her bedroom with a simple tee and a skirt.

"And what about you!? Talk about dressing up and your going all casual." Soul answered back.

Maka quickly answered to Soul, "If you must know Soul, I'm not going to wear my evening clothes and ruin them. So I changed to make myself an egg, so at least I don't go to where we are going all hungry!"

"Ugh hehe Um Maka where are we going again…?" Soul answered uncomfortably.

Maka closed her eyes, walked up to Soul, and yelled at him.

**MAKA CHOP**

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Soul managed to say while clutching his head in pain.

"I told you I did NOT want to tell you this AGAIN! Remember last week when I told you Tsubaki and Black*Star wanted us to go over to their house for dinner?! Do you remember now!?"

"Very faintly…" Soul said as he rocked in fetal position while still holding his head.

**MAKA CH-**

"I REMEMBER I REMEMBER!" Soul said suddenly standing up and walking to his room. "What time do we leave?"

"We leave at 7:30pm so be ready by then okay Soul?" "Oh and don't forget to clean your room. It's starting to stink."

"It does not!" Soul exclaimed as Maka just pointed a finger to his bedroom.

Soul walked back to his room grumbling to himself the entire time and when he opened the door he almost had a heart attack.

"BLAIR WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Soul asked as he panicked and looked around the house looking for nearby books and Maka.

"Oh Scythie I was just looking for you!" Blair cooed as she made herself comfortable in Soul's bed.

"Hey Soul you know I overheard what you and Maka were talking about and maybe you shouldn't go. Why don't you stay here with me instead?" Soul looked around his room again and began getting a nose bleed.

"_**Oh MAN. Blair please leave…" **_Soul thought to himself and said out loud.

"Awww Why Scythy? Please stay here with me… MROWR!" Blair meowed as she walked herself over to Soul.

"Oh crap, Maka please spare me!"

"JUST this once Soul!" Maka said as she put down the book in her hand which Soul then later figured out was a dictionary.

"Come on Blair, out of his room Soul needs to change. We're going out tonight. "

"I could just turn around…" Blair said as she slinked around Soul and began touching his face.

"Blair…" Maka said a look of slight disgust quickly crossed her face.

"Okay okay you're no fun Maka. I'll be out in the town if you need me."

"Okay Blair. Remember where probably going to be late so once you back lock the door behind you okay?"

"Yeah Maka. I'll lock up. Later."

"Alright Soul you got about an hour left to get ready. I'm going to go shower."

"All right Maka." Soul responded as he walked back to his room Blair free.

"What should I wear, what should a cool guy like me wear?" Soul sang to himself."A simple black tux and red collared shirt with a black tie should do it." Soul yawned. He still had about 45 minutes. Even if he did fall asleep for just 5 minutes….

"SOUL, GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"What wrong!? Is someone hurting you Maka!?"

"No, but were 10 minutes late! Come on let's go!" Maka yelled while she grabbed Soul's hand and dragged him through the door.

"Maka calm down! We'll be there in time…"

**At the Tsubaki and Black*Star Residence:**

"I don't think Soul and Maka are coming." Kid responded nonchalantly.

"Oh Kid don't say that!" Liz told Kid.

"No its okay if they don't come." Tsubaki responded glumly.

"SOUL SAID HE WOULD COME! ALSO HE HAS TO COME I'M A GOD AND EVERYONE LISTENS TO ME!" Black*Star started ranting.

"Oh Black*Star please come down from the coffee table." Tsubaki told Black*Star.

**Back with Maka and Soul**

"Oh finally were here! Soul, come here!"

"What now?!"

"You have some dust on your shoulder let me brush it off."

"Oh thanks Maka."

"_Wow she looks nice today…" _Soul thought to himself as he was eyeing Maka.

"_She has a nice olive green dress with a slight v-neck and it's up to her knees. It also fits nicely to her flat stomach and non-present cleavage. It complements her eyes nicely…"_

"Something wrong Soul?"

"Oh no everything's fine. You look nice."

"Oh thank you Soul…" Maka said while the red fled to her cheeks indicating she was blushing.

***DING DONG!***

"Maka, Soul you're here! I almost thought you weren't going to make it!" Tsubaki happily answered as she ushered them inside wearing a blue apron and waving what appeared to be a wooden salad fork.

"Hi everyone!" Maka smiled as she said this to Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki and Black*Stars house was quite simple. They had a piano stretched out in the living room and double doors which lead to the kitchen. Their couches where soft beige color with pearl white pillows and their house was spectacularly stunning since Tsubaki kept it clean. They had a wooden tile floor, so the rule was to have no shoes inside the house. They had double paneled windows, and blue curtains with an assortment of browns at the bottom. Enter the kitchen, and you would find they had a silver refrigerator and a dining table made of maple wood and protecting that table was a table cover fixed with 7 cups, Apple Cider, and seven placemats with their respective set of plates, napkins, spoons, forks, and a small butter knife.

"Hey Tsubaki, you got a piano?" Soul asked eyeing the piano.

"Oh yeah we got that a short time ago. Observant boy aren't you Soul?"

"Well Tsubaki, do you think I could, well-…"

"Go ahead Soul! Just nothing to dramatic."

"Thanks Tsubaki."

Soul sat himself at the piano and soon he felt right at home. His fingers moved around the piano and soon a slow, lovely, melody began to play from the piano.

"That's a very lovely piece you're playing their Soul." Liz told Soul as she rested against it, drink in hand.

"You know, Liz, you shouldn't have a drink around a musical instrument. It might damage the delicate wood that takes time to prepare." Soul said, trying to hide the slightly mad tone in his voice as he knew that one spill to a musical instrument, and it had to possibility of being ruined, if not ruined completely.

"Sorry Soul." Liz said as she slinked her way back to the couch.

"I'm going outside for a while…" Maka said as she walked out into the patio.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ Soul thought and began walking to the patio as well.

"Hey Maka what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing you should be worried about Soul…" Maka quietly muttered while twiddling her thumbs.

"Maka… Come on tell me what wrong!?" Soul softly exclaimed. "Come on, were meister and weapon and we tell each other everything. Come on Maka what's wrong?"

"Soul, you don't remember what happened a couple of months…?"

"Are you talking about Crona and Ragnorok?"

Maka nodded and wiped invisible tears from her face.

"Maka, come on that was MONTHS ago!"

"I know, I just think about it every night… And today was the day when you did what you did…"

Soul pulled his pulled out his tucked in shirt and showed Maka his scar.

"You see this Maka? I did this for YOU. I couldn't let him hurt you! I'm your weapon and I am prepared to die for you! It doesn't matter. Remember what I told you? I was lying in that bed for what I did! It doesn't matter. I just I couldn't see you hurt again. Not after what happened with your parents and the whole Blair incident…" Soul said while looking away into the starry sky.

"I was the one that should have taken the hit for you. I'm a terrible meister… That should have never happened if I didn't open that door. You wouldn't have lost so much blood… I could have done something but I didn't. And you know if I blocked it, IT COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Maka said crying silent tears.

"Yeah sometimes it hurts emotionally… but I mean I did it to protect you since you didn't block…" Soul wrapped his right arm around her shoulder hugged Maka tightly. "Come on Maka, let's go inside…"

"Okay…" Maka said hanging her head down low.

Soul and Maka walked back into the house and sat on the couch, Soul trying to get Maka to look him in the eyes.

"Everything okay Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Tsubaki looked at Soul and is eyes said that he would explain later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the stories are really long I just like long stories myself! Also, sorry if the chapters and stuff gets confusing I'm beginning to use this website again! Hahahaha! I will try to finish all of my other stories and possibly post more! Seeing to it that I only have about 5 or 6 chapters of this story, I will try my personal best to write one in the time frame of about 2 or 3 hours but no promises! Thank you all who have read my story and I hope you enjoy the following chapters! Maka, disclaimer!**

**Maka: Ray doesn't own anything pertaining to Soul Eater it is all the work off the really great team in Japan that brought us Soul Eater! She hopes you enjoys the story and this story couldn't have been possible without those people in Japan! She loves you all!**

**Chapter 2: The Party: Part 2**

She crawled near him and tried to deflect his attack but she was too weak. He was fighting for her and she wished it would stop. When his attack hit, it hurt as it had directly attacked her soul. When she felt the pain that came over the attack, she yelled a bloodcurdling scream that had him rushing to her side. Her eyes began to close. She was about to take her last breath when his lips crashed upon her mouth. She silently thanked him for leaving her with a nice memory and then she blacked out.

**One week and a half: 13 hours: 04 minutes **

"All right people! Gather round'! I have guacamole and chips for an appetizer, spaghetti and meatballs for the dinner itself, and a Soul Pie for Liz, Soul, Patty and myself. Black*Star, and Maka and Kid get a regular cake."

"Excuse me, Tsubaki but could I-…" Kid said interrupting Tsubaki.

"Yes Kid, you can make sure every food served is symmetrical…" Tsubaki repressed an insult and started serving telling her guests to push the double doors and they would arrive to the kitchen which to if they looked to their right would be their dining table.

Soul and Maka stood up from the couch and Soul supported Maka and helped her to the table.

"I'll be right back Maka. You okay here?" Soul asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

She silently nodded and looked ahead, her pain and guilt hidden beneath her smile and Olive green eyes.

Soul walked to the bathroom and before he opened the door, he sensed Tsubaki and before he knew it, he was explaining the entire situation.

"So, ever since that day, ever since it happened, on the same date, she gets all depressed like this…"

"But, she knows it wasn't her fault. This is terrible. She thinks that what happened to you could have been prevented."

"I told her again that what I did caused me to lie on that hospital bed. Tsubaki, you know what she does when she thinks I'm sleeping?" Soul asked tears streaking his face. "She leaves the house and trains. I'm worried about her. She says she's getting stronger because she wants avoid another accident. Hah… What is a cool guy like me doing with tears on his face? She says she's getting stronger but I feel like ever since I did that, she just wants to protect me. I told her it was MY duty to die for her. But, I'm getting desperate. Sometimes, I worry she won't come back and that's when I freak, go into town to look for her, and drag her back home."

Tsubaki looked at the white-haired, ruby eyed boy in front of her and hugged him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and told him the truth.

"She thinks she's weak, Soul… When you protect her from attacks like that; especially attacks that cause that kind of blood loss, it makes her feel guilt. It makes her think, why doesn't she do that for you, but you will gladly do it her? She's trying to find a way to get past her emotions and just protect you as you protect her."

"I never thought about it that way. Thank you Tsubaki… Now if you will excuse me, I am going to the restroom." Soul said as his hand twisted the doorknob open to reveal the bathroom.

**As Soul waltzed his way back into the kitchen, he saw the memories all flooding back.**

"_He's coming Maka, guard now!"_

_*Soul blocks and Ragnorok uses Screaming Resonance causing Soul to lose blood while he screams in pain*_

"_STOP IT!" "Are you okay Soul? Talk to me!" Maka yelled with a huge amount of worry in her voice._

"_You don't need to worry about that right now. I am your weapon partner Maka, and that always means I am ready to die for my meister!" Soul said while recovering from the prior attack that caused some blood loss. _

"What I'm I going to do now? That screaming causes vibrations to go around the blade, and his blood hardened too quickly. I can't do any damage to him at all! I can't even guard!"

"I screwed up."

"_What the matter Maka! Quit dodging and start fighting back!" Soul yelled at his meister._

"_MAKA!"_

"But I do attack, then Soul…" "I CAN'T use Soul to block his sword. The only thing I can do now is run away."

_*Crona is preparing to attack*_

"_MAKA STOP HIM NOW!"_

"_BUT SOUL IF I GUARD, YOU'LL DIE!" Maka said, very worried for her partner as the pupils of her eyes were showing._

**Soul stumbled into the kitchen and uncomfortably sat down. **

"_All I remember after that is reverting back to Human Form, taking the attack for Maka, and blacking out…"_

Tsubaki looked at Soul and began to bring the food out from the kitchen. Kid then cut every piece symmetrically and everyone began to eat. As Soul was eating, he realized the food wasn't agreeing with his stomach and he eventually threw up on his own plate.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked, shaking Soul's right shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't think that-…"

Soul threw up again and quickly ran to the bathroom while it went unnoticed that Tsubaki went chasing after him as well.

"Did my food upset your stomach Soul? I'm very sorry! Here let me find some antacid pills and you'll feel much better."

"Tsubaki, you know as well as I do it wasn't your cooking… I think it's the guilt of the accident."

Soul yanked open the bathroom door and threw up in the toilet. When he believed he was finished, he threw up again and this time it left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

"Tsubaki. I did to protect her. It has never impacted me this bad… the guilt. It's basically killing me… She shouldn't feel bad about what I did! Oh God I'm gonna freakin' regret this…"

Soul stormed into the kitchen and the room went silent as Soul grabbed Maka by the shoulders and yelled in her face.

"You know why I threw up Maka? Because of you that's why. You want to know what happened after I came back from the bathroom?! Huh?! The fucking memories flooded back and you know what memories I'm talking about. YOU have to STOP acting like this! It's messing with my head! Listen, I told you a THOUSAND times if not more, that what I did that day was to protect you since you wouldn't guard! I lied in that hospital bed for WHAT I DID! You need to stop feeling sorry! Otherwise, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME REGRET WHAT I DID!" Soul yelled in Maka's face while everyone else watched with jaws dropped and surprise written all over their faces. Black*Star tried holding Soul back but Soul turned his hand into a scythe and gave Black*Star a dirty look.

"I never knew you felt that way. I didn't guard because I was afraid you would get hurt. Getting hit with a direct attack like that must have hurt. But if you regret what you did, maybe you should have let me be hit and then I would be dead by now wouldn't I Soul… Thank you for expressing your real feeling, YOU STUPID JERK!" Maka said through tears.

"Maka come on, I was just venting out my feelings! You know I just wanted to let you know what your guilt is doing to me!"

Maka ran outside to the patio crying and waving anyone that tried to follow her back. Soul chased after her and tried to snag her arm at the last moment, but instead Maka closed the patio door, causing Soul's hand to be squished on the door.

"Ow damn it that hurt! Maka, please talk to me!"

"You're screwed dude!" Black*Star said while silently chuckling.

A punch soon found its way to Black*Star's face that came from Soul's fist. "Nobody needs your smart-ass comments right now you dumb-ass!"

"Maka, I screwed up! You know I didn't mean it! Please! Talk to me! I didn't mean to say those things! I even KNEW I was going to regret saying all that crap. Don't do this to a cool guy like me Maka!"

Soul managed to slide the patio door with his other hand and saw Maka trying to escape from the Nakatsukasa and Star residence.

"Maka please listen! Maka, you know I would have never regretted taking that attack! I am come on! I am your weapon and I am always prepared to die for my meister!"

"That's exactly what you said that day!"

Maka soon found herself wrapped in Soul's arms. As she began to laugh, Soul looked at her with a quizzical look and she soon found herself hugging him back.

"Hey Maka… Tell anyone that we hugged and I will lose my cool guy status, so do me a HUGE favor and this never happened okay?" Soul whispered into her ear.

Maka soon broke off the hug, which caused Soul to stumble a bit and he felt a sudden urge to hit himself in the face very, very, very hard after what he heard Maka say.

"Hey guys I'm better now! Guess what?! Soul just hugged me! Haha! I thought cool guys didn't show their emotions!" Maka smirked a little and skipped inside.

"_Oh its war, Albarn….!" _Soul thought to himself while smirking as a plan was forming in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter! Crud! I only have like 3 more chapters! Oops... Sorry... I won't be able to update now as much since I have summer school. I am sincerely sorry! I really do enjoy the reviews even though there are only two... COME ON! Rate & Review! I would greatly appreciate it! Also, here is the first chapter (possibly?) with the first music. Basically, if it has a song in parenthesis, I feel that with the song in the background while you read brings up a much more powerful understanding and gives you more of a feel for what is happening! Well, your first song is by Sigur Ros, called Valtari. Start it at the three minute mark and your ready to go! I hope some of you can read and listen to music at the same time! I love you all! Tsubaki, disclaimer por favor!**

**Tsubaki: Sure I'll do it! Okay! PPGZxRRBZ does not own any of the characters from Soul Eater and wishes that there was a second season... Okay she also does NOT credit herself for the characters, plot lines, and other music included in the anime Soul Eater. Thank you Japanese companies that gave us Soul Eater! She loves you all!**

**Chapter 3: The Party Part 3; a Hairy Situation at Home**

**(Sigur Ros; Valtari 3:00)**

She wore a face of fear as he rushed back to her side after regaining the slightest bit of consciousness. She was about to yell at him, to look behind him and avoid the attack but when she opened her mouth, no words came out. The sword went through the right side of his ribs and through the center of her chest. When he noticed the sword embedded in his chest, he panicked but went insane when he saw where it struck her. He slowly rose and when the saw her, he let the madness invade for just a couple of minutes while he finished her off. He turned his arm into a weapon and struck her, the one that had hurt her, his love, until she became a soul. When he finally swallowed her, he crawled back to her, and collapsed to her left side, a pool of blood surrounding him, his arm over chest as if it symbolize that he would always protect her, their bloods forever mixing, a black and red stain on the rolled out crimson rug.

**(Stop song depending on how fast you read)**

**One week and a half: 10 hours: 18 minutes**

"All right, all right Maka let's enjoy our dinner. Tsubaki I think I will take up the offer you made me with me about the antacids." Soul gave his signature sharp teethed smirk and picked up a glass of Apple Cider.

"I would like to make a toast… To us!" Tsubaki raised her glass.

"To friends!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"To meisters!" Kid said as he stood up nonchalantly.

"To weapons!" Liz and Patty yelled.

"Partners who will always be there for us…" Maka looked at Soul.

"Partners who will do anything to protect each other… TO THE DWMA!" Soul raised his cup glass in the air and soon everyone has laughing and cheering. They were unaware though that a threat soon came, and this might have been the last happy moments they had together, the last moments they had together, as friends, meisters, weapons, and partners forever…

*YAWN* "Well then, Tsubaki I think we will be going. Thank you for the enjoyable evening." Maka smiled and soon she and Soul were walking out the door with left over spaghetti, and Soul pie.

Soul found himself eyeing the Soul Pie and Maka soon grabbed it out of his hands, ranting that if he managed to eat dinner, he would get to eat a slice, but based on the events of the evening, he could get some until the morning.

"Oh man Maka please! Just a small piece!"

"No Soul."

"What if I were to eat the spaghetti left over? Would that count?"

"No."

"You're no fun sometimes Maka!" Soul said playfully while laying himself out on the couch as soon as he got home. He noticed that it was late. It was 1:30 in the morning. He rose out of the couch and walked to his bed sleepily.

"Hey Maka, I'm going to bed. Good Night, sweet dreams… and all that other stuff."

"You too Soul…"

Maka walked to her room and closed the door and slunk down to the floor. The hug Soul gave her gave her a weird feeling in her chest. She quickly dismissed it and changed into her pajamas and went to bed. As soon as her head hit the below, she fell asleep.

Soul walked into his bedroom and smiled at himself, for the fact was clean but it wouldn't be for long. He threw his evening clothes onto the floor and crawled into bed with his simple orange and white tee and his boxers to sleep. He couldn't go to sleep for about another half hour, thinking about the entire evening, why he really yelled at Maka and he then felt his eyes slowly closing and he soon fell asleep.

"_Soul, why are you doing this?"_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Why… WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PROTECTING ME!?"_

"_What are you talking about!?" I looked down and saw what she was talking about… His soul attack had hit me in the gut and my clothes started to get red and almost blossom into what looked like a flower… When I realized it was blood…_

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SOUL IS SOMETHING WRONG!?" Maka came into Soul's room wielding a pan and frantically waving it around.

"HAHAHAHA! Maka you have a weapon in the house and the first thing you bring with you is a pan?! Hahahahaha!"

"Well I heard you scream my name so…"

"Sorry it was a nightmare. Nothing's wrong. Get back to bed, Maka. A cool guy like me needs his sleep…"

"All right, Soul, just don't yell for me next time I need my beauty sleep as well."

"Night Flat-Chest…"

**MAKA CHOP!**

"Totally UNCALLED FOR!" Soul yelled.

"So was Flat-Chest. Now Good Night Soul, its only 3:30 in the morning. I'll see you later."

Soul was hit in the head very hard and then fell off his bed causing a loud _thump_ to be heard through the house after turning and tossing for so long.

"Ow, what is it with me today!" Soul muttered under his breath.

"Blair the kitty says Soul NEEDS TO BE QUIET!" an outside voice yelled.

"Shut up you perverted Cat!"

"PUM-PUM-PUM-SMASHING PUMPKIN!"

Soul's bedroom door is no longer present and a now boxer and shirt wearing Soul is seen through the blown away door. A half-naked Blair is seen through the living room as she was changing into her pajamas.

"_Oh great I'm getting a nosebleed… better start running NOW!"_ Soul thought to himself.

"SOUL WHAT THE HELL, I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP!" Maka sees the half-naked Blair in the living room and slits her eyes.

"YOU THE STUPID PERV CAT PUT ON SOME CLOTHES AND YOU MR. SCYTHE WEAPON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I'M TIRED OF BOTH OF YOUR ANTICS! SOUL, I SWEAR I WILL MAKA CHOP YOU WITH A HEAVY ASS DICTIONARY AND YOU STUPID CAT, YOU SLEEP IN THE KITCHEN!" Maka yelled at both of her housemates.

"SOUL I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE SLEEPING TONIGHT BUT YOU CAN GO SLEEP IN THE BATHROOM FOR ALL I CARE! AND I WANT NO MORE TALKING IN BETWEEN YOU TOO!" Maka stomped back to her room and shut the door.

As soon as Maka left, both Soul and Blair began talking…

"I'm sleeping in the bathroom. Why don't you turn into a cat and sleep in the kitchen?" Soul said as she came out of his room with his blankets and threw a towel at Blair.

"Thanks for the towel Scythie. I LURVE you!"

"Perv cat…"

"Pum- Pum- Pum…."

"Okay okay I take it back!"

"That's what I thought… Good night Blair…" Soul said as he scratched behind the cat's ears.

"At least it will be easier in the morning to take a leak since I'm in the bathroom…" Soul said to himself as he arranged his blankets in the bathtub and fell asleep…

"_Soul?! Are you okay!?"_

"_Black*Star, is that you?" Soul wondered with confusion._

"_Please help me… Tsubaki is being forced to do it! She doesn't want to do it but… SOUL, help a dude out!"_

_These were Black*Star's last words as a teary eyed Tsubaki slits her meister's throat which then causes blood to pour out… The hand controlling Tsubaki is unknown but Soul thinks he sees stitches…_

"You better watch your step, Soul…." A figure without a face said.

"**BLAAAAAAAAAAAACK*STAR**!"

"Soul, are you okay? You keep yelling Tsubaki and Black*Star's names. Soul, answer me please!" Maka said from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine Maka… Go back to sleep…" Soul said trying to reassure his meister when even he didn't know what was happening… And who was the figure without a face? And why did Tsubaki murder Black*Star?

"Ugh Soul it's already past noon. It's actually 12:10pm. Time to get up. Also please open the door I need to use the bathroom."

"Yeah sure…" Soul said as he swung open the door and let Maka inside the bathroom.

Soul went into the kitchen and accidently kicked the cat that only rustled and served himself great big cup milk which he then swallowed under 30 seconds.

"Soul, don't chug the milk like that."

"Ugh sorry Maka. I'm just tired that's all. I mean ugh can I talk to you Maka?"

"Soul is something wrong?" Maka formed a worried facial expression.

"I keep having these dreams… their weird… The first one was you and you were asking me why I protected you from some kind of soul wavelength attack and the second one was Black*Star asking for my help but I couldn't move and Tsubaki slit his throat but she under some kind of influence and she had tears in her eyes so she didn't want to do it, but she did it anyways and the hand that held her I think had stitches on it…"

"That is weird… SOUL WOULD YOU HAVE THE COMMON DECENCY OF PUTTING ON SOME PANTS! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Maka yelled as she squeezed shut her eyes and blushed a pink color to her cheeks.

"Oh sorry…" Soul walked to his room and pulled on his crimson pants on, while blushing a deep shade of red and covering his lower body with his hands.

"All right, Maka, what's for breakfast?" Soul asked seating himself at their table.

"How about we eat pancakes and hash browns?" Maka said already peeling the potatoes.

"Okay, I'll change and I'll help you with breakfast afterwards."

"You don't need to. I can handle it."

"I want to though Maka. It'll help us bond as meister, weapon and person wise!" Soul said, eyes closed, giving a sharp-toothed smile.

"Okay. Go change, wash up, and meet me back here."

"Okay Maka." Soul silently thanked her and went into his room to change. He put on a blue long-sleeved shirt and changed his crimson pants for grey shorts. After that, he washed his hands and soon found himself with an apron on.

"You don't want to get your clothes dirty, now do you?" Maka gently smiled, wrapping an apron around Soul's waist.

"I guess I don't! Whada'ya want me to do first?" Soul asked Maka.

"Well… see the batter to your left? I need you to get the mixer, insert the mixers, set the level to 3 and then, after that mix the entire thing, without getting any of it on the walls."

"Okay seems easy enough… I can't wait for breakfast!" Soul said practically drooling on the batter.

"Soul, don't drool on the breakfast! And come one! At this rate, it's practically brunch!"

"Oh sorry! So Maka are we doing anything today?" Soul asked while mixing the batter and handing it off to Maka who then poured it onto the pan that began to create the circular piece of a pancake.

"Well, we have to clean the house for once and then after that go buy groceries, and then after that we have to…"

"_NO! I'm mistaken! That's not a witch's soul! Calm down Maka, calm down!" _

"Maka what's wrong! You're shaking! Maka! WHAT'S WRONG!?"

Maka dropped the ladle she was using and began to shake and shiver uncontrollably. She knew it was a witch's soul but she didn't want to know if it was really one or not. She didn't want Soul knowing either…. She ran out the door and looked around trying to sense the soul again. But as soon as she went outside it was gone. She ran to the alley way and saw or felt nothing.

"Maka! What's wrong with you! Don't run off on me like that!" Soul said, while hugging Maka and leading her back home.

"Maka, you have to stop doing that! You're freaking me out!" Soul said looking Maka in the eye. "Please Maka, every time you do something reckless I feel like you're going to get hurt…"

"Oh Soul, I'm sorry…"

"Let's go back home. Come on Maka it's a Saturday night. Maybe we can do something later?" Soul said with a big smile on his face.

"Sure, let's watch a movie later. Come on Soul, let's go back home. We didn't even finish brunch."

Soul and Maka left back home, but Maka knew there was something out there and she needed to explore it. She wouldn't get anything done with Soul watching over her. She decided to sneak out after he's asleep and see if anything looked suspicious

*1 hour later*

"Oh damn, that made me tired!" Soul said while yawning and stretching his arms out.

"Me too. I think I'm going to go take a nap, Soul. See ya later…" Maka said, slowly trudging into her bedroom.

"I think I'll nap too…" Soul said as he reached into his room and collapsed on his bed.

"_So, you're in love with Maka?" asked an unknown voice._

"_Yeah I think I am…" said a white haired boy with red eyes who looked like me._

"_So what would you do if I murdered her?" asked the voice._

"_I would hurt you before it was too late." I said. (Well the guy who looks like me)_

"_Maka huh? Maka Albarn. She's quite a thing. Having an Anti-Demon Wavelength and Soul Perception? Quite a special one. It would be such a bother to the world if she were to die…" the voice chuckled an eerie sound and made a sound as if it spit. "Poor Maka! Bring her out!"_

"_MAKA! How did you!? When did you!? I'm gonna freakin' kill you!" The white haired boy yelled although he didn't save her because his hands were bound and his eyes were only uncovered for a moment._

"_Say good-bye! Hahahahahahahaha!" The voice yelled and the sound of air being cut was heard although it wasn't just air, it was flesh and bone ripping apart._

"_MAKA!" the boy yelled and saw his meister's head drop off her body before his eyes were covered again. The voice whispered in his ear that he would see to it that this would become a reality and he better watch out._

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL! MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"You know, you make a whole bunch of facial expressions and you move around a lot when you sleep." His meister said, towering over him.

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay!" Soul hugged the bottom of his meister's feet since he had somewhat fallen off his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guess what! I started summer school! and I end up finishing my homework very late which doesn't leave much room for the story! I am so so so so sorry! Please SHARE this story with all of your Smoka friends! I love you all! Disclaimer Please Black*Star!**

**Excalibur****: FOOL! I SHALL DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

***I have on an Excalibur face* **

**The author of this story does not own any of these so called Soul Eater characters and thanks Japan for this 'awesome anime' What ever that means! Remember... you are all FOOLS!**

**Chapter 4: A movie "date" and the nightmares continue…**

He woke up to both of his twin pistols on his sides and slowly stood, as quick movements seemed to hurt his abdomen. When he looked around, the blue-haired assassin and dark arm weapon lay on the floor, their bodies at irregular angles. The scythe meister and scythe lay in a pool of their own bloods. He slowly but surely called his father and was barely able to make out a plea for help before he collapsed and fainted a couple of minutes afterwards. One of the twin pistols woke and looked at the screen and asked for immediate help as the scythe technician and weapon were in very bad shape. She too, after a short while collapsed next to her OCD technician and saw strange figures lifting her up before she collapsed again, the darkness never ending…

**One week and a half: 2 hours: 06 minutes **

"Hey Soul, it's already dark outside. What movie do you want to watch?" Maka said as she tried to displace the feeling she had when Soul had asked her if she was okay.

"What about… well I don't really care. You can choose." Soul said while still yawning.

"Well, what about _End of Watch_?"

"I'm surprised that would be one of your choices but, I say no."

"The Hunger Games?"

"Not in the mood for violence."

"The Avengers?" Soul liked The Avengers but wasn't in the mood for superheroes.

"Are you on an action bend or something? NO!" Soul was getting tired of the action movie choices.

"Wreck-it Ralph?" Maka said while looking on the shelf for more movies.

"Sure why not? I don't see how it could hurt anybody."

"Seriously, Mr. Cool guy? No action but cartoon? I'm surprised. But okay whatever. Do you want popcorn?" Maka said making her way to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Maka felt Soul at her side and him escorting her back to the couch.

"I'll take care of the popcorn. You sit yourself down and remember to put subtitles please. Do you want extra butter or movie popcorn?"

"Movie popcorn. I don't see why Blair buys extra butter popcorn."

"I'm not really sure, Maka." Soul said while leaning on the counter. He walked into his room and changed into a long-sleeved dark green shirt and black jeans.

"What are you looking at?" Soul said playfully.

Soul walked into the kitchen, popped in another bag of popcorn and pulled out a large bowl. As soon as the second bag had finished popping, he poured both bags into the bowl and set himself on the other side of the couch.

"Did you remember to put on subtitles?" Soul asked as the movie began.

"Yes, I did. All right Soul it's starting. Time to keep quiet." Maka said as turned the volume of their television set higher.

As the movie progressed, it soon became night time and Soul and Maka were both fighting to keep their eyes open.

"Maka, I think we should go to sleep by now…" Soul said, while hugging his knees to his chest and slightly rocking back and forth.

"Okay…" Maka said and then remembered what her sneaking around at night and immediately walked into the kitchen, bowl in hand and proceed to wash it.

"I'm knocked out. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Maka."

Soul entered his bedroom and swiped away the clothes at his feet and soon found the sheet of music he was writing the day of the party. It had gotten lost in his room and he had finally found it! He dropped it on his desk and curled up into a ball in his bed. He lifted his shirt and touched the long scar running across his torso.

He felt every bump, and remembered what Crona and Ragnorok had caused him to do. He fell asleep with his hand on his right pectoral where the scar began and fell asleep.

"_Soul! I don't need you to be my partner anymore…"_

"_Maka, I don't understand."_

"_I don't want you as a partner anymore. I'm through with you. I need a new weapon."_

"_But… I'M YOUR WEAPON!"_

"_I need a weapon that won't cause me guilt…"_

"_What do you mean?!" I took her hands and placed them on my chest._

"_I need someone who I can-…"_

"_Need someone to do what Maka?" _

"_I need a weapon that can…"_

"_DO WHAT, MAKA!?"_

"_I need a weapon who can love me…"_

"_I'm confused… Love you? What do you mean?"_

"_I mean love me. As in care for me, watch out for me, and be in a relationship with…"_

"_Maka?"_

"_Did you actually think that she needs you, Evans? She's pathetic and she could have chosen someone else but she chose you. You're such an idiot. She likes you. It's such a pity that she must die now." The same unknown voice said to him. _

"_Don't you dare hurt her, you witch!"_

"_How did you know I was a witch!? Maybe a growing Kishin…"_

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Soul woke up covered in sweat and was very confused.

"What do these dreams mean!?"

As Soul stayed up until sunrise, Maka was out getting ready for her night out. She had clearly heard Soul scream and was about to burst into his door but decided not to. She put on her cloak and gracefully walked across the room and out the door. As she opened the door, a cold gust hit her in the face, and Maka felt as if she had been cut in the face.

"What should I check out first?" Maka said as she walked outside, trying to get warm.

"What's a youngin' like yourself doing outside alone?" a stranger's voice said.

"_Must be a pervert, if I seem scared, he'll take advantage…"_

"If you must know, -"

"That if you were even thinking of touching her, I would kill you here and I wouldn't give a damn."

"Soul, what are you doing here?" Maka said her face wearing an expression on guilt, being caught, and surprise.

"If I were you, I would leave the premises or face the wrath of a student from the DWMA."

"Y-You work for Lord D-D-Death?" stuttered the man.

"Yeah, and you don't want him pissed." Soul said walking out of the shadows, black circles beginning to form under his eyes, his cheeks a soft red from the cold. And he was only wearing his simple orange and white tee with his crimson pants.

"Soul, go home I can deal with this guy." Maka said turning her back.

The man ran away in the other direction, his face showing an expression meaning he would never come back.

"You didn't have to come save me, Soul…"

"Let's go back home…" Soul said, dragging Maka by her hand back home.

"LET GO OF ME! I CAN WALK!" Maka said, repulsed by the thought of Soul holding her hand, even if it was to drag her back home.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? I mean of course on the floor but just wondering."

The question caught Maka completely off guard.

"Am sorry, can you WHAT?"

"CAN. I. SLEEP. ON. YOUR. BEDROOM. FLOOR?"

"Um... Can I ask why?" Maka said, head hanging low in shame and heading towards her bedroom.

"I keep having these freaky ass nightmares, and I think I just need someone else sleeping in the same room as me."

"I guess, sure, I mean, go ahead." Maka said, slipping off her cloak.

"Thank you, Maka. I really appreciate it." Soul said, dragging his blankets into Maka's room, on the other side of her bed.

"Oh well Soul, good night. I'm going to sleep."

"Good night Maka. Sleep tight…" Soul said as he placed himself into a comfortable position in his makeshift bed.

"Good night, Soul."

**(A Drop in the Ocean-Ron Pope)**

"_So, do you think it's purple or pink?"_

"_I say it's more of a mix of both colors."_

"_Oh I guess, you can say that."_

"_You're so gentle, Maka. I wish I could be as gentle as you."He told me as a looked at the field of flowers we were surrounded by. _

"_Haha, Soul, you are gentle sometimes." I traced his jaw line with my eyes and I ended up looking at his lips and kissed him softly on his lips. Our kisses always ran electricity through us. It was fun, eccentric, and it always kept us on our toes._

"_Maka, you're so sweet. I think I like you more than a weapon and meister partnership…"_

_I looked at him, my green eyes expanding and I played with my side ponytails nervously._

_I closed my eyes and sighed but when I opened them, he was closer and I FINALLY noticed he had on a white collared dress shirt, a red tie, and black skinny jeans._

"_Maka, would you be my meister forever?" he asked me fiddling nervously with the flower we just saw a couple of minutes before. _

"_Yeah of course! I'll always be your meister!" I said, and I kissed him on the cheek and looked at him sweetly. When I noticed everything was slowly catching fire. _

"_Maka! Are you okay?!" Soul yelled across from me, as the ground began to part._

"_Soul!" _

_I reached my hand to try to touch his, but it was useless. We were too far apart. It was then, when I think he mouthed _'Please don't leave me. I love you…'

**(Pause, Stop music your choice)**

"SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!" "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both meister and weapon woke up, looked at each other, and knew they had just had the exact same dream.

**(The Morning Of-Shine)**

"Maka… You remember that dream right…"

"Soul… it was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

"Maka, we have to talk about it…" Soul said, twiddling his thumbs.

"No we don't, go to sleep!" Maka was getting uncomfortable. She felt relaxed, and nice in the dream. She didn't want those feelings directed to Soul as that would be awkward. He was her scythe for Pete's sake!

"Maka. WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THIS." Soul said, now sitting at the foot of Maka's bed.

"Okay fine. What do you want to talk about?" Maka said, her heart beating like hammer, threatening to come out.

"_Luckily, Soul can't see the blush on my face since its dark." _

"So Soul, what…"

Soul came up close to her face and closed his eyes and was headed for Maka's lips. Maka pushed him away and turned around.

"Why, Maka? I KNOW you like me back too! I know you like me a little bit, in that way…Why can't just this time!? Just once!?..."

"Please Ma-…"

Maka got breath close to Soul. She looked at his eyes. They were a ruby red color and his hair was white. Soon enough, she felt her eyes close, and Soul's fingers tracing the outline of her jaw line and tilted her head. Maka, was getting a bit impatient and was about to speak when...

**(PAUSE SONG!)**

**Hahahaha! I left it a cliffy! So, what do you think Soul and Maka will actually kiss? Rate and Review! Oh if you want to message me what you believe will happen in the next chapter that would be lovely! I love you all! And please remember to try and share this story! Greatly appreciated! Only have about two more chapters... Stupid Summer school keeping me from writing my stories... I love you all! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Now… where we sort of left off!

(BTW if anyone got confused about the two chapters left, that meant I have only two written chapters. Meaning I have to write out more!)

Disclaimer please!

Death the Kid: I want to start this off by saying are you asymmetrical because if you are, we are going to have problems! Anyways, ScytheMeister Ray does not own any of the Soul Eater characters and this plot comes from her imagination and imagination only! She would like to thank the company that gave us Soul Eater for about 9 years maybe and hopes that if it ends, it has an awesome ending with at least SOME canons! Enjoy the story my blue souls!

**(PAUSE SONG!)**

**Chapter 5: A Possible Forbidden Love? And Weapon and Meister Social Awkwardness **

The blue haired ninja woke up and saw the mass-weapon changing partner on his right side with a broken leg being held up by a tether on the ceiling. On the other side of the room, his OCD friend and his twin pistols lay beside him with broken bones. He didn't see the scythe technician or the scythe boy himself. He wondered where they were, before he collapsed of fatigue and blacked out. The Chain Scythe awoke, and saw her meister had just woken and had blacked out again. She looked at her leg, and winced although she had not moved it.

**One week and 3 days: 17 Hours: 34 Minutes**

**(Start song where you left off!)**

He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips gently across Maka's, a sweet prelude of what was about to come. He teased the corner of her mouth, gently, making her wish for just a little more. But when he took her mouth into his, all the sweetness was gone. It was replaced by fire, burning, and a wanting. They felt the electricity in the air and coursing through their veins. It shocked them and ran from their head to their toes. It was as if there were fireworks in the air, gently releasing their pure light in the background. She grabbed the back of his neck and began to play with his hair. He hugged her tighter and held her. When they stopped, they hugged each other and lay there for a long while.

"Well…. That was um… nice…" They both said at the same time.

"Well, hehe… time to sleep! We got school tomorrow…" Soul said uncomfortably, while going back to his floor bed.

**(STOP song)**

"Oh gosh, it's morning already! Damn! I must have overslept and Maka didn't wake me up! Damn!" Soul said running to his room and rushing to put on his crimson pants, long sleeved blue shirt, and soul sweater.

"Maka, let's go! Come on! Maka?" Soul said looking around the apartment.

"She left early. She wanted to walk alone and clear her head about something. I don't know what it was she was mumbling." Blair said as she poured herself a cup of coffee, and stirred in the sugar and milk.

"What!? Why!? Oh fuck…"

"_Did she need to clear her head about what happened last night? DAMN IT, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT! Stupid Soul Eater! What am I going to do now? Chase after her? No. She wants her space. Maybe I should chase after her. She might want to talk. But if I do chase after her, she might get pissed…. ARGH WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!"_

"Hey sex kitten, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, just stop calling me that."

"Deal. Listen, I might have done something to Maka last night. I might have done something, that I don't regret but I wish it would have maybe turned out different this morning…"

"Well, what did you do?"

"I um.. Might have kissed her."

Blair's face grew an expression of surprise and amazement and she let the spoon fall to the ground where it _clanked _on the floor.

"YOU KISSED MAKA!?"

"It was just, I thought, we both liked each other, and thought that maybe it would be a possibility, that she well, um liked me back…" Soul said looking at the floor.

"Oh Soul! You're so cute with your problems!"

"I just need help, Blair. What should I do? I feel like if I chase after her, she might get pissed and say she needs space, but then I'm worried that she WANTS me to chase after to talk, but she won't admit it."

"Well, Soul, why don't you try talking to her first? I mean, leave a note or something, and don't directly approach her. She might try to find her way out of it. Maybe even do something nice for her and say you need to talk. But don't talk to her directly!"

"All right thanks Blair. I need to get to school." Soul said, swiping the container that read Soul from the regrigerator.

As Soul walked to the DWMA, he thought about last night. He had a strange feeling in his chest. It was almost as if, his chest was saying, that he was possibly in love with Maka. But he quickly dismissed the thought. He couldn't like his meister! He just couldn't! Soon reaching the Academy steps, he began to think about it again. He repeated to himself quietly, "_I don't like her…. I do not like Maka… I don't like her; I do not like Maka…"_

"Hey SOUL, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I HAVE TO BEAT YOU UP AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY NOSE!" yelled a blue-haired ninja assassin, with a timid mass-weapon changing weapon partner.

"Hahahaha, nice one Black*Star! I just want to apologize, I'm sorry. You know what Black*Star? Free Kick or punch anywhere on my body…"

Soul closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, readying himself for the expected punch in the face, when he soon found himself collapsed on the floor, nauseated, and a pain spreading through his groin area.

"Seriously? In that DAMNED AREA? I swear, I hate you right now Black*Star…" Soul said, his voice a bit high pitched and soft sounding compared to his deep voice.

"Payback's a bitch! HAHAHAHAHA! Bow down to Black*Star! Oh wait you already are!"

"I seriously hate you right now… Please get away from me…" Soul said his voice still high-pitched and soft.

**MAKA CHOP!**

"Soul, are you okay? BLACK*STAR! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU SHOULDN'T BE KICKING SOUL IN THE GROIN!"

"Oh hey Maka…" Soul said, looking at his meister with blurry eyes, as tears had decided to appear at the sides of his eyes.

"Do you need help getting up?" Maka asked, a warm red spreading through her cheeks, giving her hand to Soul.

"Thanks Maka. I owe you. Let's get to class." Soul said, wincing as he stood.

"So Maka, what happened yesterday, already forgotten? Never to be spoken about again?" Soul said, as he rested on his meister's right shoulder, while she had her right arm, slung over his shoulder.

"Yup, never to be talked about again, already forgotten." Maka responded, her voice with a tinge of monotone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT! HUH! YOU MUST TELL THE GOD BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star said, jumping on both Maka's and Soul shoulders while scaring them.

Both Maka and Soul blushed and ran into the classroom and raced into their seats, their faces red from the run and the blushes on their faces, while each of their hearts beat steady, a bit faster from the run, and from Black*Star scaring them.

"You know, I still SIT next to you! NOW TELL THE GOD, WHAT YOU TWO WERE TALKING ABOUT!" Black*Star harshly whispered.

"NEVER!" They both whispered back.

"_Well that was a close call…"_ Soul thought to himself.

"_Ugh! Black*Star almost found out what happened last night! Good thing he didn't!"_ Maka thought to herself.

After class had ended, the group went to the cafeteria to enjoy lunch for 45 minutes.

"Hey, who wants to play Truth of Dare?" Black*Star said, trying not to look at Maka and Soul.

Everyone agreed to play. After waiting for about 15 minutes, it was finally time to ask his dare.

"Soul. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Bring it you so called God!" Soul smirked. He loved dares and he couldn't wait to complete Black*Star dare in style.

"I dare you to tell me what you were talking about when you arrived." Now it was Black*Star's turn to smirk.

Maka and Soul semi- jumped both in their seats and Soul ran out of his chair, saying he had to use the restroom.

"Oh holy crap on a cracker. I can't say anything! I just can't! I can't…. I told Maka I wouldn't… Maka, what should we do…" Soul said as he felt his heart through his sweater, beating steady and fast. Soon he found himself thinking about the kiss. He remembered how soft Maka's lips were, how good it felt, but it was SO wrong! He thought that he was possibly, just maybe, just about 50% from being completely full-blown in love with Maka. He escaped through the bathroom window, and ran down the Academy Stairs.

He ran. He ran through the entire town, through the market, through Chupa Cabra's all the way to his apartment he shared with Maka.

"Maka…. She's my meister, I'm I really... Do I really? NO it's not possible!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Looking to friends for help; Blair TOO!?**

At this point in time, everyone else was recovering from the accident. He still hadn't seen the scythe or the scythe technician. Whenever he pressed for details he was never given any. He marched (slowly but surely, his cast caused him to slow dramatically) to The Death Room, Shinigama-San's room. He asked, and soon found out that they were hurt the most. They were both in comas, and they didn't know if they were ever to wake. One day, it seemed as if they improved, the next, they were on the verge of death. The OCD symmetrical obsessed child walked out, and began to silently cry. He remembered the day the scythe and the assassin asked for a battle. They ended up winning. He walked down the noisy hallway, all the way into the I.C.U. but not before buying flowers for both. He walked into their rooms, to see that their faces were all torn up, and he began to talk. He talked for hours, and started from the beginning, retelling their adventures. When he left, he saw them awake, screaming for them to stop, to leave them in peace. The doctors had to restrain them. It almost seemed as if they were having simultaneous seizures. As he took his 5th step out of the room, he turned as he could have heard his name, whispered in the screams of his friends, to help them, save them, to cry out for help, to end this pain once and for all.

**One week: 20 hours**

Soul ran to Chupa Cabra's as fast he could and barged into the door, when someone yelled at him that he couldn't be in there.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for Blair!" Soul said as he looked around and spotted Blair with clientele.

"BLAIR! We need to go home now! I need your help!" Soul said, dragging Blair's hand out the door.

"Scythie, I'm at work… I can't leave!' Blair said while trying to yank away from Soul.

Soon enough, Death Scythe walked through the doors.

"Death Scythe. Not a surprise that you're here." Soul said, abruptly yanking his hand out of Blair's.

"Soul Eater… What the hell are you doing here?" Death Scythe said, eyeing Soul and the closeness of him being next to Blair.

"She's going to help me out with something… And I need to come with me now!" Soul said, once again dragging Blair out the door.

"If this has something to do with Maka, you know, as her father, I will freaking kill you!" Death Scythe exclaimed.

"You know what you old perv, it does have to do with your daughter. And I'm trying to make it better so do me a favor and back off. Man to Man." Soul said, as Death Scythe looked into the young scythe's eyes and noticed a certain glint of determination he had never seen in the boy.

"All right then. I'll leave you alone." Death Scythe said, walking away.

"Hey Death Scythe! I swear, if I mess up with Maka, I give you permission to kill me!" Soul said, staring intently at Death Scythe.

"Okay… But I'll punish you instead doing something else, as killing a pure soul is forbidden." Death Scythe said, as he waved off Soul and Blair.

"_You will make everything right. I trust you Soul. And I trust you will make things better with Maka, and your relationship as meister and weapon will increase greatly…" _Death Scythe thought to himself and soon closed his eyes and yelled where all his ladies at…

"Blair, I was planning on doing a dinner. Maybe lasagna? And some strawberry shortcake as a dessert? So, I'm going to need your help for ingredients at the store! Come on, school doesn't end for another two hours! I need all the time I need!"

**Back at the DWMA**

"_Soul, you idiot! YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU JUST LEFT ME HERE! What the hell I'm I supposed to do now? I can't deal with this right now! Were meister and weapon partners! Partners don't abandon each other! I hate you right now, for making me cry!" _Maka thought to herself, as she cried silently in the girl's bathroom.

"Maka? Are you in here? It's me, Tsubaki. Is something bothering you, Maka? Please let me help you." Tsubaki softly said, and as soon as her blue eyes found Maka, they softened and her arms wrapped themselves around Maka.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"Tsubaki, Soul, he…, we,…" Maka wasn't able to finish her sentence as she began to sob.

"He, no WE… kissed! Tsubaki, me and Soul kissed! He kissed me and I kissed him back!" Maka managed to choke out.

"Maka… is this true?" Tsubaki never judged, and she wasn't about to judge Soul and Maka's relationship, love and meister and weapon wise.

Maka silently nodded and turned to look at Tsubaki. She began to cry into Tsubaki's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do! Promise me Tsubaki! You can't tell Black*Star! He will humiliate us in front of the whole DWMA! Only you and Kidd can know! Please promise me that Tsubaki!"

"I promise Maka. I won't tell Black*Star. But do you think Lord Death should be notified? If something goes wrong, he can change your weapon partner…"

"If something goes I'll deal with it. You can't always run away from your problems Tsubaki…"

"Maka, if you ever need help, you can ALWAYS count me." Tsubaki whispered into Maka's ear.

**Back at home…**

"All right! We have everything right? Let's go home come on!" Soul said as he began running with his grocery bag.

"Blair, if I'm not ready with dinner, I need you to stall Maka. Can you do that for me?" Soul said while taking out all the ingredients from the bag and staring at Blair intently.

"Yeah sure. Is there anything I can help you with right now?" Blair said walking around the kitchen.

"Can you move the table to the center of the dining room? Oh and DAMN IT! I KNOW WHAT I FORGOT! Blair, can you run down back to the door and buy candles?" Soul said, handing of a considerable wad of cash to Blair, and added, "And no buying crap for yourself! That's my DWMA money! I don't want to work for it! This is special and I need to make everything right!" Soul said, signaling to the door, and turning his back to Blair focused in the kitchen.

"All right then Soul. I'll be back quickly." Blair said as she pulled out her key to lock the house.

"_Why are you being so considerably nice to him? Or to her for any matter? They don't mean anything to you Blair! There's a warm feeling spreading through my chest… I'm not so petty as to extend a hand here… I see it now… Soul needs my help… And, I think, that I will help him!" _Blair thought to herself, covering her face with her hat at the sudden outburst of rain pelting her and coming from up above. As Blair looked up, she could have sworn an evil presence in the clouds, and began running home to where at least she had a Demon Weapon Scythe to protect her.

"_I wonder what's taking Blair so long. She had not better gone to a damn store to waste my money!"_ Soul thought to himself angrily, and soon heard a key in the lock and soon prepared himself for Maka's arrival. Instead it turned out to be Blair…

"Blair, what the hell!? Did you go get the candles?!" Soul demanded in Blair's face.

"Soul… There was… something… out there… and it seems evil and…" Blair said in between huffs of breath and collapsed into Soul's arms.

"You idiot! But, you did right by coming back here… I don't feel anything... Concentrate, Soul CONCETRATE!" Soul exclaimed to Blair and then himself as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

"_You… meister… out… death….both…Mwahaha! Death…pain…rejection!" _Soul suddenly heard in his head. He freaked out, grabbing his heart, feeling as if it would explode at any moment.

"I have to tell Maka… but not now… I have to focus on our relationship getting better." Soul managed to choke out, his breath feeling ragged all of a sudden.

He managed to pick himself up into the kitchen, and then passed his bedroom. As he passed his bedroom, he saw that in the mirror, he was bleeding from his forehead, and the corner of his mouth had a line of blood tracing all the way to his chin.

"_WHAT THE HELL!? Do I have blood running down my face!?" _Soul yelled out to himself, as he rushed into his room and saw no red on his face.

"That was strange…" Soul returned to the kitchen and didn't even realize the man watching from outside the window.

"Oh yeah. We've got his attention now!" the man whispered to himself.


	7. Ch 7 New Update :P

**New Update:**

**All right, let's try to keep this professional. So unfortunately, I am always stuck with homework. I am getting really stressed out, up to the point where my ways to unravel it are failing. I am trying to keep up with the story. I will write this following chapter as a SMOKA and then reverse again with Gwendolyn and Stein for the next chapter. I am sorry to announce that I think the newest chapters will be posted around Christmas time when I will have lots of time on the internet. Do not fear, I am actually right at this moment, working on the story. I mean that this will probably be that chapter that will have to keep you waiting until Christmas break. Well, to not offend anyone, let's start calling it Winter Break. The school that I go to? Well, I was right, they give sh** loads of homework. I am pretty much SWAMPED with homework every day. I will not complain because I know it helps. **

**So I have six chapters out. I am currently working on the eighth chapter! I appreciate all of you that have my story as a favorite or what not. I really love getting those emails. But please keep those reviews up! And I mean no one messages me! I'm I really that bad? I NEED THIS FEEDBACK PEOPLE! I'm sorry if I seem a little pushy when asking for that. Let's all hope that I can continue this story and not keep you guys waiting for TOO long. In fact, let's do a little excerpt from the story. (From both chapters; I'll give you guys the full intro I always do for every chapter, and then a little lines midd. Chapters)**

**Chapter 7: A possible enemy plan revealed?**

_She sees herself falling, deeper, and she doesn't know why. Suddenly, she sees a puff of white hair and red eyes. At first, she's filled with relief that he is okay. She is overjoyed, and hugs him and breaks off for a kiss. After they kiss, she blushes and looks down at the ground. She starts to speak of things they should do, when suddenly she feels something completely wrong. He asks what's wrong and hugs her. She asks him to let go off her and when he does, the smile spread across his face is completely wrong. Suddenly, she feels the change in wavelengths and calls herself an idiot for not noticing before that the wavelength didn't belong to him. He suddenly grabs her, and reaches for her neck where he begins to choke her. He begins to laugh a malevolent laughter and soon begins to shape shift into someone she knows. She tries to scream but it only makes his vice-like grip even tighter. She manages to choke out her Demon Weapon's name when he places a finger to his lips. She blacks out and once again, she is falling… She thought he would always be there and it turned out he never was…_

**One week: 18 hours**

…_Gwendolyn turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She saw her black hair and eyes and pale skin. Suddenly, she saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes full of laughter and life. As soon as the image came, it disappeared with the phrase it always managed to stick into Gwendolyn head. "Is this really worth it?"_

…_Little did the DWMA group know that this plan was already being set in motion as Stein would go back to the DWMA in disguise and figure out the children's weaknesses for the oncoming battle! It would be then when the DWMA would fall… Little did Gwendolyn and Stein know that the children were stronger and that the power of love always triumphs…. or does it?_

**Who liked the intro to Chapter 7? **** This chapter is basically Gwendolyn and Stein's point of view with a little Soul/Maka mixed in!**

**Chapter 8: ****A revelation to all our friends; Plan DTDWMA (Destroy the DWMA) is set possibly in action?**

_Everyone was recovered up to some extent. Although, the blond was in the dispensary for a check-up on her injuries and to check for anything unusual. The scythe sat outside the door his legs crossed. The Scythe and the meisters bond was even stronger than before, so why did something still feel wrong? The only one that caught on was the Reaper. The OCD Reaper noticed something wrong with the demon scythe boy. He decided to confront him when his meister wasn't in the room. What the boy said caught the Reaper by surprise. A family? Who? What? When? Was all the Reaper could ask. The white haired boy shrugged his shoulders and tried to smile. He really did. The Reaper noticed another thing, the boy, the hard-headed, cool, twisted, sarcastic boy… He seemed considerably weaker. He had dark shadows under the eyes and his eyes didn't burn with their usual passion for the school. The white haired boy began to cry, he bawled his eyes out. To him it didn't matter. The Reaper looked at the boy and scooted closer to him. In order to distract him, he began to talk of future adventures, future relations, and the future basically. The white haired boy stopped for a moment and uttered two words that should never be placed together. The Reaper could not fathom this. To passerby's his eyes would seem to be big because of wonder, but in reality were trying to process what the boy had said. The Reaper noticed something 'unsymmetrical' just to distract his mind and began a mini tantrum. He caused the white haired boy to laugh, his tears turning into those of happiness. After this, the scythe caught on and turned to see the OCD meister. He silently mouthed a word of thanks and the Reaper stood up, and offered his hand to help the scythe to stand up. They both waited in silence, awaiting the scythe meister, the Reaper channeling his soul to the other boy's in order to understand the situation better. (Of course with the White haired boy's permission)__  
_

_**ONE WEEK: 8 HOURS; 17 MINUTES**_

_Dear Soul,_

_I finally managed to get this mailed out before… found out. I mean, London is pretty boring. OH hot damn I haven't even introduced myself! Well, it seems that I am you're…_

_Your what!? Your aunt, sister, cousin, long lost girlfriend?! God damn it Soul, who is this?!_

"What… what is this all for? I mean it's not anything special is it?" My heart began to thud at that word. _Special. _I felt like Soul could literally hear my heart from the other side of the table. I looked down at my fingers and I looked up again. He had a shy grin and spoke really soft. Well, soft for Soul.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**Love, ScytheMeister Ray**


End file.
